


Moriarty Went Down to Baker Street

by TARDIS_stowaway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Song Parody, shameless misuse of rhyme and meter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_stowaway/pseuds/TARDIS_stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty and Sherlock have a fiddle duel.  Set to the tune of "The Devil Went Down to Georgia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moriarty Went Down to Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt on the Sherlock kink meme asking for "Sherlock and Moriarty duel with ~~banjos~~ fancy violins. 
> 
> If you're not familiar with "The Devil Went Down to Georgia," I suggest you [have a listen](http://youtu.be/K6RUg-NkjY4) before attempting to read this, because without that background my parody will seem even more nonsensical than it already is. This is un-betaed and utterly ridiculous.

Moriarty went down to Baker Street  
He was looking to play a game  
He was feeling bored  
With his criminal horde  
And he was dangerously deranged.

When he burst in on Sherlock  
Sawing on a fiddle and playing it loud  
Moriarty jumped up on Sherlock's sofa  
And said "Daddy's had enough now.

"You may have already deduced it,  
But I'm a fiddle player too.  
And if you care to take a dare,  
I'll play a game with you.

"Now you play a pretty good fiddle, boy,  
But give this criminal his due:  
If you win, I'll be jailed, but if you fail,  
I'll burn the heart out of you."

Sherlock said, "I'm told that I don't have one,  
And I'll take your empire down.  
I'll play your game, you're gonna feel shame,  
'Cause I'm the best in London town."

Sherlock rosin up your bow and play your fiddle true  
'Cause Moriarty's in your flat with his band of snipers too!  
And if you win, the Napoleon of Crime will be gone,  
But if you lose, the snipers will kill John!

Moriarty opened up his case  
And he said "I'll start this show."  
Red sniper dots danced all around  
As he rosined up his bow.

Then he dragged his bow across the strings  
And it made an evil squeal  
And a band of henchmen joined in  
And that's when things got real.

[EVIL VIOLIN JAM]

When Moriarty finished,  
Sherlock said, "Well you're pretty good, old Jim.  
But just give a stare at the skull right there  
While my skills make you feel dim."

He played Semtex in the bomb vest  
Run, boys, run!  
John's looking badass with a gun.  
Mycroft running Britain with umbrellas  
Baskerville, does your hound bite? Oh hell yes.

[GENIUS DETECTIVE VIOLIN JAM]

Moriarty stomped his foot  
Because he knew he'd been outplayed.  
He broke his word and tried to leave  
But got caught in Lestrade's raid.

Sherlock said, "Jim, it's been a pleasure,  
But you'll never leave jail again.  
I informed you once, you son of a bitch  
Don't mess with my Watson!"

He played Semtex in the bomb vest  
Run, boys, run!  
John's looking badass with a gun.  
Mycroft running Britain with umbrellas  
Baskerville, does your hound bite? Oh hell yes.

[BROMANTIC VIOLIN JAM]


End file.
